Como nieve
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Ranma y Akane parecen estar a pocos pasos de consolidar su relación, sólo la timidez de ambos los mantiene alejados. Muerta de celos, Xian-Pu recibirá una poción que promete alejar a Akane de Ranma... ¿Podrá separarlos? Historia finalizada.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Como nieve**

**Capitulo 1: Una gota de sangre**

La tarde otoñal teñía de ocre las calles del barrio de Nerima. Dos jóvenes caminaban acariciados por la suave brisa que arrastraba consigo las hojas marchitas de los árboles. El chico lucía un traje chino color celeste de largas mangas enrolladas hasta el codo, pantalones negros y una boina a juego con su camisa cubría su cabeza, largos cabellos azabaches que ataba en una trenza caían sobre su hombro. La chica a su lado usaba una blusa negra bajo un suéter color beige y una corta falda un tono más oscuro de la misma gama de color, medias negras cubrían sus largas y torneadas piernas, calzaba unas botas cortas y una cinta a juego con sus ropas adornaba sus cortos cabellos azulados.

- El otoño siempre me ha parecido una estación tan nostálgica… - murmuró la muchacha, sus ojos marrones se dirigían soñadoramente hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes.

- ¿De qué hablas Akane? – preguntó su acompañante con un tono de voz ligeramente molesto.

- Hablo del otoño, Ranma… este clima frío… estos colores tan…

- Tsk… A mi el otoño me parece tan molesto – la interrumpió Ranma.

- Eres un insensible – se quejó la muchacha, dejó de andar, mirando hacia el piso con ojos tristes – era otoño la última vez que vi a mi madre lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de compras, mis hermanas y yo la acompañábamos… cuando comenzó el invierno… fue como si se marchitara una flor ¿sabes? Y luego nunca más volví a verla.

Ranma, que se había detenido a pocos pasos por delante de la muchacha, había volteado para verla, incomodo ante el leve asomo de lágrimas en los ojos de Akane.

- Lo siento… no lo sabía, sólo lo dije porque esta es una estación de muchas lluvias… cuando era pequeño solía gustarme… Me parecía divertido, a veces me recostaba sobre un montón de hojas secas mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí… Pero ya sabes, ahora no puedo disfrutar la lluvia… - Ranma suavizó la mirada a medida que hablaba y luego le dirigió a la chica una dulce sonrisa – En fin, no hay que deprimirse ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que tu madre se siente feliz cuando sonríes.

- Si – musitó Akane levantando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ranma frente a ella. Un rubor coloreó sus pálidas mejillas. Hacía un tiempo ya que Ranma era un poco más amable con ella. Después de haber estado a punto de casarse, cuando el que iba a ser su matrimonio terminó en un desastre, su relación no había cambiado mucho, discutían hasta por las cosas más sencillas, pero poco a poco, muy sutilmente, el ambiente entre ellos había ido mejorando…

- ¿Sucede algo Akane? – preguntó Ranma al notarla tan callada y con una expresión tan tierna de timidez.

- No… no es que pase algo… es sólo que… - Akane entrelazó los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente. Tal vez se estaba precipitando en sus conclusiones pero en su interior sentía que Ranma, pese a negarlo constantemente, la quería de verdad. Si ella se decidiera a dar el primer paso en vez de esperar constantemente a que el chico se decidiera ¿Habría una posibilidad de que ellos pudieran ser felices juntos?

- ¿Es sólo que… qué? – insistió Ranma.

El corazón de Akane comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanto que casi podía sentirlo subir por su garganta, un cosquilleo en su estomago la estremeció… eran las mariposas que sólo Ranma lograba hacer revolotear en su interior.

Estaba decidida, ya no quería más malos entendidos, ya no quería más temor ni inseguridad… Sólo eran unas cuantas palabras las que debía pronunciar y luego esperar una respuesta. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez un asomo de esperanza. Entreabrió los labios lentamente, las manos le sudaban, sus ojos brillaban como si las constelaciones de un cielo nocturno hubieran sido aprisionadas en su mirada, sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo aún más intenso…

- Ranma… yo… yo quería decirte que…

- ¡Ni hao airen! – exclamó de pronto una voz cantarina como la de un pajarillo, acompañada del tintineo de un cascabel y el sonido de ruedas de bicicleta sobre el asfalto. Akane dio media vuelta y vio una bicicleta rosada, montada por una muchacha de traje chino, cuya camisa y pantalón hasta la rodilla eran de un intenso color rojo con estampados de dorada flor de loto cubriendo cada centímetro de la tela. Sus cabellos largos y violáceos volaban al son de la brisa. La chica detuvo su bicicleta y saltó, aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Akane y de ahí se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma.

- Xian-Pu haber preparado ricos tallarines ¿airen querer probarlos en el Neko Hanten? – preguntó entusiasmada la jovencita, haciendo alusión al restaurante chino en el que trabajaba con su abuela y su amigo de la infancia Mu-Tsu.

- Hola Xian-Pu – saludó Akane, el rencor cubría su intento de amable saludo con una ironía que arrastraba las palabras. La aludida ignoró a Akane y restregó su cuerpo al de Ranma, provocando que el chico se crispara en torpes intentos por quitársela de encima.

- Xian-Pu, en serio, suéltame, estoy ocupado ahora.

- Pero tallarines ser deliciosos ¡Anda Ranma! – insistió Xian-Pu.

- Realmente no estas ocupado y te gustan los tallarines que prepara Xian-Pu ¿no? – murmuró Akane con voz apagada – vete con ella si es lo que quieres.

Xian-Pu sonrió al ver de reojo a su rival apartándose de su camino… fue toda la distracción que el joven artista marcial, Saotome Ranma, necesitaba para poner las cosas a su favor. Con un rápido movimiento, de deshizo del abrazo de Xian-Pu y saltó antes de que la muchacha pudiera retenerlo, alejándose unos cuantos metros de ella.

- Lo siento Xian-Pu, pero no quiero ir a comer tallarines, Kasumi debe ya estar cocinando en casa así que voy para allá.

- ¿Preferir cocina de la hermana de… esa chica? – preguntó Xian-Pu.

Ranma no quería contestar, odiaba lastimar los sentimientos de las chicas, odiaba ver llorar a Xian-Pu o a cualquier otra mujer. No es que odiara la comida de Xian-Pu, muy por el contrario, sabía que los tallarines preparados por ella eran realmente deliciosos, pero estaba harto de darle falsas esperanzas… No quería casarse con ella, no estaba enamorado de ella…

- No es que prefiera la comida de Kasumi por sobre la tuya… es sólo que… no quiero problemas ni malos entendidos – dijo finalmente – las cosas están tranquilas ahora y quiero que sigan así.

- Airen…

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión Xian-Pu ¿esta bien? Ahora debo irme, Akane parece estar algo molesta.

Tras un gesto de mano en forma de despedida, el joven se alejó a grandes saltos.

Las hojas secas volaban mecidas por la brisa, algunas enredándose entre sus hermosos cabellos violáceos, otras pasando frente a sus ojos, sus rojizos ojos empañados por las lágrimas que se asomaban y que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Estaba sola en medio del atardecer.

Una soledad fría e intensa, colando en su corazón un dolor profundo e irreprimible.

Ranma era suyo ¡Ranma era solamente suyo! Las normas de su tribu eran claras, los sentimientos de amor en su interior eran claros. Ella, Xian-Pu, era la mujer más fuerte de la tribu de amazonas de China, la más hermosa ante cualquier jovencita que quisiera comparársele, la mejor cocinera, la mejor en todo reto que quisieran imponerle. Una mujer como ella merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, merecía al guerrero más atractivo y poderoso, no cualquiera era digno de ella… Sólo uno y ese era Ranma, el primer hombre que la derrotó, el primer hombre que la cautivó con su mirada, el primer hombre del que se había enamorado y al único que podía amar.

"Akane parece estar algo molesta" esas palabras pronunciadas como si nada, eran la razón de su inmensa rabia… Kasumi preparando la comida era una excusa, lo único que al chico le importaba era no molestar a Akane ¿Y quién rayos era Akane? Sólo una niñita simple, sin gracia ni talento, una basura indigna de un magnifico trofeo como era Ranma y sin embargo él sólo pensaba en esa… esa…. No había palabras para describir a Akane, ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente hiriente.

Apretó los puños, los dientes chirriaron al entrechocarlos con furia, reprimiendo un grito que tenía atorado en la garganta… Las lágrimas aún fluían, amargas, por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué una jovencita tan bonita como tú parece estar tan triste y enojada? – preguntó la voz rasposa de una anciana.

Xian-Pu se sobresaltó y vio a su lado a una mujer menuda y arrugada de larga y rizada cabellera plateada. Era pálida, dos pequeños y profundos ojos negros resaltaban en aquel rostro que pese al deterioro que el paso del tiempo deja en todo ser humano, aún conservaba un toque de la belleza que aquella mujer había poseído en su juventud. Vestía un largo vestido verde oscuro que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo, llevaba un bolso a juego con el vestido en su hombro y un precioso relicario colgaba de una fina cadena sobre su pecho.

- Disculpar, Xian-Pu… estar… bien – logró pronunciar la joven entre sollozos.

- No te disculpes niña ¿eres extranjera no? Porque no pronuncias muy bien el japonés.

- Tener razón, Xian-Pu venir de importante aldea en China.

- Comprendo, comprendo… Pobre muchachita, confía en mí. Se que te acongoja el amor, vi al muchacho que te dejó aquí solita y llorosa. No comprendo como un hombre en su sano juicio deja así a una mujercita tan bonita como tú.

- Porque a él gustarle una fea y violenta… una… una mujer que no merecerlo… el ser mi prometido, leyes antiguas de mi tribu unirlo a mi para siempre y esa mujer robármelo sin derecho – se quejó Xian-Pu, escupiendo las palabras como si se deshiciera de un veneno. La anciana sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo ofreció a Xian-Pu. La chica lo usó para enjugarse las lágrimas y se disculpó con la anciana por la molestia.

- Descuida niña, descuida. Tu nombre es Xian-Pu ¿no? Tú acento y tu manera tan peculiar de hablar me resulta encantadora. Permíteme que me presente, me llamo Kokurokagami y llevo en este mundo más tiempo del que debiera, soy bastante anciana y por ello muy sabia.

- ¿Ko – ku – ro – ka – ga – mi? – murmuró Xian-Pu - ¿decirlo bien? Es que ser un nombre tan extraño, si permitirme decirlo.

- Descuida, se que es extraño, se escribe literalmente con los caracteres de "pequeño", "negro" y "espejo". En realidad mi nombre es un conjuro del que prefiero no hablar, pues una bruja tiene sus razones para hacer conjuros.

- ¿Ser usted una bruja? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Si pequeña, soy una bruja que deambula de un lado a otro para ganarse la vida vendiendo productos… Amuletos, talismanes y conjuros varios que sirven para obtener dinero, fortuna, amor o venganza.

Xian-Pu, quien no creía en la amabilidad que no ocultara algún propósito, entendió por fin las intenciones de la anciana. Al verla allí desamparada llorando por un hombre, pretendía venderle algún conjuro o amuleto o cualquier otra cosa. Bien, eso era algo que ella respetaba así que sonrió con malicia y hurgó en su camisa hasta sacar un monedero que guardaba en su brasier.

- Tener dinero ¿qué poder ofrecer a Xian-Pu?

- Depende… de lo que desees – respondió Kokurokagami esbozando una sonrisa codiciosa – Por lo que me has dicho hay una mujer que se interpone entre tu hombre y tú.

- Si – afirmó Xian-Pu – y yo desear que ella no molestarnos a airen y a mi nunca más.

- Comprendo – musitó Kokurokagami mientras una vez más hurgaba en su bolso – tengo algo perfecto – dijo sacando, con gesto triunfal, una pequeña botella de cristal que contenía un liquido transparente como el agua, pero con un ligero tono blancuzco que se apreciaba sólo cuando le alcanzaba un rayo de sol.

- ¿Qué ser… esto? – preguntó Xian-Pu recibiendo la botellita entre las manos y mirándola a contraluz, moviéndola para apreciar la sutileza entre la transparencia y el débil traspaso a tono blancuzco que provocaba la luz.

- Una poción que debes mezclar con una sola gota de tu sangre para luego dar a beber a la mujer que se interpone en tu camino, de esa forma ella dejará de ser un obstáculo… Hazlo antes de la primera nevada del invierno.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la poción sólo tiene efecto durante la primera nevada. Si se ingiere la poción antes, el efecto comenzará cuando caiga el primer copo de nieve, si se lo das durante la nevada corres el riesgo de que no alcance a surtir efecto y en tal caso la poción se desperdiciaría y si se la das después tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente invierno.

- Entender ¿Cuánto pedir por esta botella?

- Lo que puedas darme pequeña.

Xian-Pu vació el monedero ante los codiciosos ojos de la anciana.

- ¿Estar bien con esto?

- Si, esto es más que suficiente.

Xian-Pu se despidió de la anciana y comenzó a alejarse. Kokurokagami vio como la chica se perdía a lo lejos montada en su bicicleta. De pronto su mirada se entristeció y corrió hasta acortar la distancia.

- ¡Espera muchacha!

Xian-Pu detuvo la bicicleta y volteó a ver a la anciana.

- ¿Si? – preguntó extrañada, pensando que tal vez querría cobrarle aún más dinero.

- Cuando le hayas dado la poción a la chica asegúrate de que nadie bese sus labios, pues si alguien lo hace la maldición caerá también sobre la persona que la haya besado. Recuérdalo.

- Xian-Pu recordar – contestó la joven guerrera china antes de volver a pedalear dejando atrás a la bruja.

Al llegar al Neko Hanten saludó a su abuela al pasar. La diminuta y arrugada anciana de larga cabellera blanca y lisa estaba tan ocupada atendiendo a un proveedor de fideos chinos que apenas alcanzó a devolverle el saludo, no tuvo oportunidad de percatarse de que su nieta estaba emocionada ni que sostenía un extraño frasco. Xian-Pu se encerró en su habitación, rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un alfiler y se arañó un dedo, abrió la tapa de la botellita y dejó caer una gota de sangre. El líquido brilló con un tono escarlata, un humo escapó de la botella que por poco la hace toser y luego, lentamente, el líquido adquirió un tono rosado para al fin volver a ser transparente. Xian-Pu miró el frasco a contraluz una vez más y vio un curioso juego de colores entre el transparente, el blanco y el rosado. Sin duda la poción era muy curiosa.

La jovencita guardó entonces la botella en su brasier… El pacto con su sangre en la poción estaba hecho, ahora sólo debía dársela a Akane.

- Ranma, mi airen… Tú ser mío ahora y por siempre…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:  
**

Pretendía dejar los fanfics de Ranma, pero… aquí estoy otra vez, con una nueva historia… Y no me atrevo a decir que será la última así como tampoco me atrevo a decir que escribiré más historias de Ranma cuando termine esta… ¿esperanzas de que la acabe? Muchas, ya que es una historia muy corta y de hecho, planeo no tardarme mucho en actualizar, el resto lo tengo avanzado y muy bien planeado, serán 3 capítulos, ni más ni menos… Me inspiró una canción y un par de personajes para escribir esta historia… bien pudo haber sido un songfic, pero… no quiero quebrar las reglas de ff net, ya lo hice en otra cuenta sin saberlo (para los que no sepan, esta página prohíbe subir songfics). Cuando terminé de publicar este fanfic presentaré esa canción para que entiendan porqué me inspiró, no puedo hacerlo antes.

Me hace gracia el nombre que le puse a la bruja que aparece en este capitulo, aquí hago aclaraciones:

Kagami significa espejo en japonés y Kuro significa negro… Ko es algo más complicado, al parecer puede significar pequeño dependiendo de con qué letra sea escrito. De todas formas, no se de escritura japonesa, pero me encanta cuando los japoneses aclaran con que letras se escribe su nombre y en esta ocasión quería ponerlo porque el significado del nombre de la bruja tendrá su importancia más adelante.

Ojala me dejen sus comentarios, eso me animara a actualizar más rápido esta historia.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Como nieve**

**Capitulo 2: Antes de la primera nevada**

Akane había estado algo desanimada desde hacía varios días. Luego de su encuentro con Xian-Pu, Ranma la había alcanzado intentando dar torpes disculpas. Pero todo acabó en discusión cuando Akane no pudo controlar sus celos ni Ranma contener su orgullo. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo amable y la atmósfera de amistad y cariño que había entre ellos se quebró. Ambos deseaban restaurarla… y avanzar más allá de sólo una amistad… Pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de dar el primer paso a una reconciliación. No tenían el valor de enfrentarse el uno al otro.

Por ese motivo Akane caminaba sola ese día, se acercaba el invierno y cada vez hacía más frío así que lucía un vestido largo ni muy grueso ni muy delgado de color verde agua y un suéter de lana blanca, medias blancas, botas y cartera a juego con su vestido completaban el resto de su atuendo. Cargaba ya con unas cuantas bolsas de compras.

Andaba lentamente, pensando en Ranma… suspirando por Ranma. Realmente era algo muy molesto, sentía que era humillante estar así por un hombre, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mirada paseaba distraída por los escaparates de las tiendas del barrio de Shibuya que era donde caminaba ese día, satisfecha de poder caminar por calles de Tokio que estaban libres de la gente que conocía.

Pero como ninguna paz dura para siempre, su estomago se encogió de frustración cuando, al sentir una mano posándose en su hombro, volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con la preciosa muchacha china de ojos rojizos y cabellos violáceos. Lucía como siempre, un traje chino, esta vez de pantalones y mangas largas, de un tono violeta que combinaba muy bien con su cabello.

- Que coincidencia encontrar a Akane en Shibuya ¿también de compras? – preguntó Xian-Pu con voz amable.

- S… si… quería cambiar de ambiente además… Vaya que es raro verte en un barrio algo alejado de Nerima, que coincidencia en verdad.

- Tampoco estar tan lejos – se quejó Xian-Pu – Yo no ser desorientada como Ryoga.

- Si, se que no esta lejos, me refería a que tú no sales de Nerima.

- También quería cambiar de aires… - musitó Xian-Pu con voz triste.

- ¿Te sucedió algo? – preguntó Akane, preocupada por el tono de voz de la joven china. Ella tan sólo la miró sin decir palabra y sonrío.

- ¿Poder conversar tú y yo? Invitar a una cafetería que ver por aquí.

La situación se le hacía a Akane bastante extraña. Nunca creyó verse a si misma sentada en una cafetería del barrio de Shibuya frente a una triste Xian-Pu que en esos momentos, pedía una taza de té para cada una. Como estaban sentadas junto a la ventana, miró hacia el cielo gris. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, suspiró apesadumbrada.

- Haber decidido rendirme – dijo Xian-Pu pocos segundos después de que la camarera se alejara luego de tomarles la orden.

- ¿Eh? – Akane se sorprendió ante las palabras de la joven frente a ella.

- Parecer que Ranma… Ranma preferir a otra mujer – continuó la amazona.

- Sé que hace poco rechazó una de tus invitaciones a comer… pero… - Akane se removió incomoda en el asiento, no sabía que decir, francamente se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Ranma comer seguido en el puesto de comida de esa chica… Ukyo… - dijo entonces Xian-Pu, mirando directamente a los ojos de Akane – creo que tener derecho a saber que hace unos días ver a airen en actitud romántica con ella.

Por un instante Akane sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir… para luego hacerlo con fuerza, con dolorosa fuerza, lo notaba tan pesado dentro su pecho, como si el segundo en el que se detuvo lo hubiera usado para llenarse de plomo.

- ¿Crees que Ranma está… enamorado de Ukyo? – preguntó Akane, las palabras salieron forzadas de su boca.

- Ser obvio… Tú sólo ser prometida forzada con la que siempre discutir… Kodashi estar loca y Xian-Pu… Xian-Pu al parecer no haber optado por buenas estrategias ¿no?

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero… - Akane estaba demasiado confundida, fue incapaz de agregar algo más.

La camarera la salvó entonces de tener que seguir hablando, pues justo entonces llegó con una bandeja, portando dos tazas de té.

- Aquí tienen, un té de violetas para cada una – dijo amablemente la camarera depositando la taza de Xian-Pu frente a ella, luego cogió la de Akane y cuando la colocaba frente a ella sobre la mesa, tropezó con algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio de sus manos. La taza cayó, derramando su caliente contenido sobre el vestido de Akane.

- ¡Ay! – chilló la muchacha del cabello azulado al sentir una leve quemazón, agradeció mentalmente que el vestido fuera algo grueso ya que la protegió de una quemazón más fuerte, pero lamentó ver el bonito color verde agua surcado por una mancha oscura.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la camarera mirando hacia el piso para descubrir que fue lo que provocó su tropiezo, pero no había nada. Sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido, hizo una profunda reverencia y condujo a Akane a la cocina, allí le comentó que si impregnaba el vestido con lava lozas la mancha saldría sin dejar rastro.

Mientras Akane limpiaba el vestido, la camarera pidió otra taza de té y la llevó a la mesa que compartían Akane y Xian-Pu.

Esperando que la mancha realmente desapareciera del vestido cuando se secara, miró apesadumbrada la marca del agua que había quedado. Volvió a la mesa donde Xian-Pu la esperaba bebiendo ya de a pequeños sorbos su taza de té. Akane se sentó y comenzó a beber también.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la joven china.

- Esperar que tu vestido no arruinarse Akane. Realmente Xian-Pu agradecer que tú acceder a escuchar. Sentirme tan mal por decisión tomada… Xian-Pu realmente amar a Ranma y… - un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Al abandonar la cafetería Akane abrió la cartera y sacó de allí un pequeño paraguas. La lluvia había aumentado en intensidad.

- Toma Xian-Pu, creo que lo necesitarás más que yo, después de todo yo no me transformo.

- Gracias – dijo Xian-Pu haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No hay de que – Akane le dirigió una de sus encantadoras sonrisas – bueno, será mejor que corra a la estación para no mojarme tanto.

Dicho eso, Akane se despidió con la mano y corrió bajo la lluvia. Xian-Pu vio como la figura se perdía entre la marea de gente que caminaba por Shibuya. Abrió el paraguas descaradamente y comenzó a reír, sutil y maliciosamente.

Todo había salido a la perfección. Había estado espiando a Akane durante días buscando una ocasión, sin imaginarse que se le presentaría una tan perfecta como esa. El encuentro había parecido casual, su actuación había sido convincente y nadie notó la zancadilla que le hizo a la camarera para asegurarse de que el té se derramaba sobre Akane, lo que la obligaría a abandonar la mesa para limpiar su vestido, dejando una taza a solas con ella para verter la poción, lista para intercambiarla con la taza que le traerían a Akane en reemplazo por la que se había caído.

Ahora sólo debía esperar a la primera nevada del invierno. Confiaba que, incluso aunque Akane no creyera que hubiera algo entre Ranma y Ukyo, al menos sembraría la desconfianza suficiente como para evitar avances en la pareja y mantener así a Ranma alejado de los labios de Akane. Recordaba perfectamente las indicaciones de la bruja y no se arriesgaría a fracasar en ningún detalle. No se preocupaba de que otro chico pudiera besarla, Akane no era de las que lastimaría a un chico besándolo sin sentir amor por él y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que alguien la forzara.

La maldición afectaría sólo a Akane, el plan era perfecto.

Akane corrió a toda velocidad desde la estación a su hogar. Estaba anocheciendo y aún no paraba de llover. A esas alturas estaba empapada.

No tardó en ver la gran casa estilo japonés con el letrero de "Dojo Tendo, estilo Musabetsu Kakuto" en la entrada. Y frente a ella vio, corriendo también hacia el Dojo Tendo, a una joven muchacha de trajes chinos, bajita y de figura delicada, con rojos cabellos atados en una trenza.

- Ranma… - musitó mirándole a los ojos.

La pelirroja devolvió aquella mirada, lucía tan encantadoramente frágil que nadie que no le conociera creería que en realidad se trataba de un hombre convertido en mujer por un hechizo. Pero Akane le conocía, y por ello, pese a esa femenina apariencia, se ruborizó ante los ojos azules que la enfrentaban. Bajó la mirada en seguida.

- ¿Te pasa algo Akane? – preguntó Ranma preocupado.

- No… nada… - contestó la chica de cabellos azulado, con una voz más fría y distante de lo había pretendido y sin dirigirle otra mirada a la pelirroja, corrió para refugiarse en la casa.

No podía creer que Ranma estuviera enamorado de Ukyo ¿y si todo era una mentira de Xian-Pu? Pero era verdad que Ranma iba a comer seguido al puesto de comida de Ukyo ¿Más o igual que antes? No estaba segura ¿Iba por comida o por ver a Ukyo? No se atrevía ni a pensarlo, tenía demasiadas dudas y demasiado miedo a dejar su corazón expuesto frente a Ranma para que él lo despedazara sin compasión. Sabía que el muchacho no era una mala persona, que no quería lastimarla a propósito, pero lo conocía bien y sabía lo hiriente que podía ser al elegir las palabras incorrectas.

Ranma se quedó un momento quieto bajo la lluvia, confundido por la frialdad de Akane ¿acaso estaba enfadada con él otra vez? luego reaccionó y entró en la casa. No tardó en darse cuenta que la chica se había refugiado en su cuarto, así que se dirigió allí, frente a la puerta en la que un patito de madera con el nombre "Akane" escrito en letras occidentales anunciaba que ese era el cuarto de su prometida.

- Akane… si te lastimé de algún modo… lo siento – se disculpó Ranma, aunque estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada malo, al no recibir respuesta se alejó suspirando. No alcanzó a dar muchos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Akane se asomó tímidamente.

- No has hecho nada malo, no te preocupes – dijo la chica, observando a la perpleja muchachita que era su prometido.

- Pero entonces ¿por qué pareces molesta? – preguntó Ranma intranquilo.

- No estoy molesta… en serio… - murmuró Akane con voz apagada – no te preocupes por mi.

- Ve a bañarte Akane, estas empapada – dijo entonces Ranma – o te vas a resfriar.

Y los días pasaron. Akane enterró sus inseguridades en el fondo de su corazón y la rutina de su vida diaria no sufrió mayores alteraciones. No se alejó de Ranma, pero tampoco se acercó más a él, su relación seguía igual que siempre, a veces se llevaban bien, otras veces se llevaban mal, un día podían estar conversando y riendo y al segundo discutir por cualquier tema dejándola a ella furiosa en su cuarto y a él apaleado en algún lugar de la casa.

Lentamente el clima se volvió más frío conforme avanzaba el invierno.

Un día especialmente gris y helado, Ko-Long, la abuela de Xian-Pu, limpiaba las mesas del Neko Hanten. Xian-Pu y Mu-Tsu habían salido cada uno a hacer una entrega. Una cartera de Xian-Pu había quedado abandonada en una mesa del Neko Hanten cuando la joven amazona salió corriendo a atender el pedido y Ko-Long la tiró al piso sin querer cuando la levantó para fregar la mesa bajo la cartera. Las pertenencias de Xian-Pu se desparramaron por el suelo, entre ellas, una pequeña botellita de cristal que llamó la atención de la anciana.

- No… no puede ser – gimió Ko-Long asustada al examinar el contenido de la botella. Salió rápidamente del restaurante rumbo al Dojo Tendo.

Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado sobre su bastón sintió unos copos de nieve cayendo sobre ella.

Xian-Pu montó en su bicicleta luego de entregar la orden de tallarines que habían solicitado en una de las muchas casas del barrio de Nerima. Al comenzar a pedalear sintió los copos de nieve cayendo sobre la piel de sus manos. No pudo reprimir una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ranma que saltaba de tejado en tejado se detuvo al sentir la nieve, recibiendo un poco en su mano, contemplando como ésta se derretía ante el calor de su piel.

Akane miró hacia el cielo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la entrada del Dojo Tendo.

- Que bonito, empieza a nevar – musitó sonriendo.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Ya muchos sabrán que en Chile hubo un complicado terremoto, soy chilena y menos mal, estoy perfectamente bien, el edificio donde vivo también y no lamento pérdidas personales ni materiales. Pero vivo en un octavo piso, el edificio se balanceo de un lado a otro durante un tiempo bastante largo, todo cayó al piso dentro y me lleve un susto indescriptible para una persona extremadamente nerviosa como yo. Durante varios días mi prioridad fue ordenar el desastre de desorden que quedó en el departamento (no podíamos caminar sin el riesgo de cortarnos con vidrios rotos o tropezarnos con la cantidad de cosas que había en el suelo) y comunicarme con mis seres queridos luego de que el susto pasó.

Hemos tenido que resistir el susto de varias replicas, una de ellas especialmente perturbadora para mi porque no estaba en casa y por muy poco no me cayó un vidrio encima, por suerte, no pasó del susto, pero me impresionó que de un segundo a otro cayera el vidrio de una ventana frente a mi. En fin, todos los sucesos dejaron a muchos en un estado de preocupación, los que estamos bien vemos las noticias y sufrimos por nuestro país y la gente que ha sido desafortunada en esta tragedia. Mi familia hizo ya una donación, lo más que pudimos y esperamos de corazón que el país se levante de entre los escombros.

Por otro lado, se me retrasaron proyectos personales (estoy trabajando en una historia original que, si todo sale bien, estaría publicada en un libro-cómic organizado por un foro). Es un trabajo en equipo, pero soy la coordinadora del equipo de mi historia por ser la guionista (y realizadora de los dibujos de personajes) Ya estoy mas o menos al día y al equipo le queda poco para terminar la historia, pero comprenderán que eso me ha mantenido ocupada…

Además, en el tiempo libre que he tenido he estado leyendo como demente, tengo muchísimos libros nuevos de Agatha Christie, una autora que se ha convertido en mi nueva autora favorita junto a J.K. Rowling, Conan Doyle y Anne Rice.

Pero… como prometí, retomo la historia, que como dije, será de sólo tres capítulos y su final esta casi listo.

Quiero agradecer a Eli, Viry chan y Akaneiiro por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y su apoyo. Viry chan, es muy interesante tu review, me preguntaba si alguien se daría cuenta de ese detalle… Xian-Pu no se informó sobre los efectos o cómo romper el hechizo ¿Qué sucederá entonces? Bueno, en el capitulo 3 se sabrá todo.

Uf! Lamento aburrir con mis largas notas jejeje, pero bueno, como último comentario explicativo, decir que Shibuya es un barrio cercano a Nerima. Justo frente a Nerima hay dos barrios uno al lado del otro y frente a esos barrios esta Shibuya. Tengo entendido que se trata de un barrio comercial ¿razones para incluirlo? Es el barrio donde vive Kaito Kuroba jajaja (I love Kaito) y como Akane dice ¡casi nunca salen de Nerima! salvo para ir tras locos artistas marciales jejeje y como Xian-Pu es extranjera y no sabe mucho japonés resultaba muy sospechoso que se encontraran taaan casualmente ¿no? Me encantan las situaciones evidentemente sospechosas donde la inocente protagonista cae debido a su buen corazón.

¿Qué le sucederá a Akane?... ¿Logrará Xian-Pu quedarse con Ranma? Espero traer pronto el final. Y si quieren pueden dejar reviews con sus sospechas. Ojala haya gustado este capitulo.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Como nieve**

**Capitulo 3: Bajo la nieve**

Los tejados lentamente se cubrían de blanco. En su camino, Ko-Long vislumbró a lejos la figura de Ranma y se dirigió a él a toda velocidad.

- ¡Yerno! – gritó, su voz sonaba desesperada. Ranma vio a la anciana de reojo y suspiró fastidiado como cada vez que la veía acercarse a él, sus encuentros con esa mujer nunca eran agradables.

- ¿Qué sucede vieja? – preguntó con tono impertinente. Por respuesta, la anciana agitó un frasco frente a él, en su interior alcanzaban a verse los restos de lo que le pareció un poco de agua – No entiendo – se quejó, ya que no le veía nada al frasco que pudiera causar la agitación de aquella mujer que por lo general era imperturbable.

- El olor de este liquido… este color tan particular a la luz… Xian-Pu tenía este frasco en su cartera.

- ¿Y qué es? No me diga que es una de esas pociones raras que Xian-Pu usa para fastidiarme.

- Es más… mucho más que eso – la anciana tiritaba – Ranma esto es un poderoso veneno. Necesito encontrar a Xian-Pu en seguida.

- ¿Un veneno? – preguntó Ranma asustado.

- Ayúdame a encontrar a Xian-Pu – pidió la anciana – ya es muy tarde para salvar a Akane, pero a mi nieta aún podría salvarla si hago algo, estoy segura de que mi nieta no sabía que esto era…

- ¡Alto! – la cortó Ranma - ¿Qué tiene que ver Akane con ese veneno que le encontró a Xian-Pu?

- Creo que Xian-Pu se lo dio a Akane – musitó Ko-Long - este veneno es un hechizo creado para poder matar sin que nadie descubra al asesino ya que el efecto no se activa hasta la primera nevada del invierno, lo que le permite al asesino contar con el tiempo suficiente para armarse una coartada perfecta. Si este veneno se mezcla con sangre crea un efecto mucho más poderoso, pero a un precio terrible, necesito ir por Xian-Pu para…

- Espere… ¿Me esta diciendo que Xian-Pu envenenó a Akane?

Aquella pregunta resonó en el ambiente… como si de una afilada daga se tratase, atravesó el corazón de la anciana… Ko-Long dejó de farfullar y miró a Ranma como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, comprendiendo, por primera vez, que hablar con el muchacho para salvar a su nieta del destino que le aguardaba era una perdida de tiempo… porque la muchacha no merecía perdón, ni siquiera la ignorancia era suficiente excusa.

- Si… Ranma… – respondió entonces, cada palabra salió de su boca con un esfuerzo más allá de lo imaginable – Akane debe estar muriendo justo ahora y cuando muera, desaparecerá como si jamás hubiera existido, ese es el efecto que obtiene el asesino al pactar con sangre antes de usar la poción. Por eso sé que aún esta viva. Nadie la recordará a menos que…

- ¿A menos que qué? – gritó Ranma.

- A menos que el veneno cobre una segunda victima antes de que termine de nevar – musitó la anciana – en tal caso, ninguno de los dos sería olvidado ya que el precio a pagar por dos vidas es incluso mayor y no alcanza para causar el olvido…

- ¿Hay algún modo de salvar la vida de Akane? – esta vez no gritó, formuló la pregunta fríamente, sin mirar a Ko-Long

- No hay manera, ese veneno no tiene cura… Akane morirá antes de que deje de nevar, no existe poder alguno capaz de evitarlo. Lo siento.

Era todo lo que Ranma necesitaba escuchar, ya nada más tenía sentido. Sin decir una sola palabra más, se alejó a toda velocidad, en busca de Akane…

- ¡Espera Ranma! – gritó Ko-Long angustiada – ¡Por lo que más quieras no beses a Akane!

Pero la figura de Ranma ya había desaparecido y la anciana no sabía si el chico había alcanzado a oír su advertencia. Sintiéndose totalmente perdida, lloró amargamente por Akane y también por Ranma… el daño que había causado su nieta era irreparable.

- Perdónenme… Ranma… Akane… pero es mi nieta y tengo que salvarla, no puedo juzgar a mi propia sangre y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar la vida de Akane…

Y así Ko-Long se dedicó a buscar a pasos ciegos algún rastro de la joven de cabellos violáceos.

Mientras, Ranma viajaba sin rumbo, cegado por desesperación.

- ¿Dónde estas Akane? – musitaba como si recitara un conjuro.

No podía soportar la idea de perderla ¿Acaso era posible que Akane desapareciera como si jamás hubiera existido? No, no podía creer eso, Akane no podía morir, no podía desaparecer.

Su mente se desvaneció del presente y lo llevó a un día lluvioso, un día en el que, convertido en chica, había sido presentado a la familia Tendo. La sonrisa de Akane la primera vez que la vio de cerca, sus amables palabras al proponerle que fueran amigas… Simplemente lo había cautivado con su voz tan suave… ¡Oh y su hermosa sonrisa! En ese instante pensó que si algún día llegaba a enamorarse, posiblemente se enamoraría de ella. No vislumbró realmente que ese diminuto y pasajero pensamiento se cumpliría como una premonición. Lo conquistó lentamente, cada vez que se enojaba como una fierecilla luchando por las cosas que creía, cada vez que la veía esforzarse con perseverancia ante cualquier reto que se le presentaba… Era más que una sonrisa, más que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar… Era la mujer para él, la única para él. Y se juró a si mismo protegerla de todo, de todos, lo juró intensamente en el Monte Fénix, cuando la creyó muerta entre sus brazos. No podría describir jamás el alivio que tibiamente inundó su corazón cuando ella posó una de sus manos en su mejilla… cuando le habló… cuando le miró con sus hermosos ojos…

- ¡Akane!

Conducido por inercia, su andar le guió al Dojo Tendo y el dolor le atravesó con tanta fuerza que el mundo pareció girar a su alrededor y desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

Akane estaba recostada de espaldas a la entrada del Dojo, no había alcanzado a entrar, se había desmayado y caído hacia atrás cuando pretendía dirigirse a casa. Como hacía frío ese día, la muchacha se había vestido con un grueso vestido y gruesas medias, un largo abrigo color marrón la cubría. La nieve caía sobre su cuerpo y copos blancos adornaban su abrigo, su cabello, su rostro…

Ranma se dirigió a ella tambaleándose y a pocos centímetros se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

Suavemente levantó el torso de la muchacha para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Akane?… ¡Akane!

Ella entreabrió ligeramente los ojos y con su mano temblorosa intentó acariciar la mejilla de Ranma, lográndolo con dificultad para poder secar una de las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro del muchacho. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando… las lágrimas le habían acompañado desde el momento en que dejó a Ko-Long.

- Ran… ma… - pronunció débilmente - ¿qué me sucede? A… apenas puedo verte…

- Tranquila Akane… dime ¿Te duele algo? ¡Akane!

La chica no respondió, no pudo hacerlo, tan sólo entreabrió los labios sin lograr articular sonido alguno.

Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la joven, sintiendo la suavidad de su corto cabello.

- No cierres los ojos Akane… quédate conmigo y todo estará bien, estoy contigo y lo que sea que te duela desaparecerá... ¿Me escuchas Akane? Por favor… dime algo… ¡Akane!

Era imposible perderla, no podía perderla… Su corazón latía con tanta dificultad que le dolía… Y lloró intensamente, temblando… lloró hasta que casi no le quedaron lágrimas. Sólo él y ella estaban en la calle en ese momento, por lo tanto el silencio les envolvía y sólo los sollozos de Ranma lo atravesaban… sollozos que no tardaron en convertirse en gritos desgarradores que le arañaban la garganta. Sabía bien que no importara lo que hiciera, no podría salvarla… ningún hospital ni doctor podrían atenderla porque no había cura, Ko-Long se lo había dicho temblando de horror así que Ranma, el artista marcial que jamás se rendía ni cedía ante nada ni nadie, sólo podía llorar con rabia, dolor e impotencia mientras intentaba retenerla.

Hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás todo estaba tan bien… ¿Cómo la vida podía ser tan frágil?... La vida… que se escapaba de Akane tan fácilmente como el aliento que el frío trasformaba en un blanco humo.

La realidad puede trasformarse en un solo segundo, y la tragedia siempre es una sombra repentina que pasa fugazmente sin que nadie la espere, dejando tras de sí un sendero de gritos y lágrimas.

- Ranma… - susurró Akane a duras penas ya que su voz se desvanecía.

La muchacha comprendió que se estaba muriendo… Al principio, cuando comenzó a nevar y su corazón dio una sacudida de intenso dolor físico, cuando las piernas le fallaron, sintió miedo, muchísimo miedo. No entendía que pasaba. El mundo pareció caer sobre ella mientras sentía como si su cuerpo flotara en cámara lenta, hasta golpearse contra la nieve con un ruido sordo. Y allí permaneció, sintiendo los copos de nieve envolviéndola y supo que moriría cuando quiso gritar y no pudo.

Ahora, cuando casi no sentía frío y las formas se desdibujaban ante sus ojos, ya no tenía miedo. No quería que Ranma llorara con tanta desesperación… Quería decirle que estaba tranquila, y que aunque la entristecía morir en ese momento cuando sentía que aún le quedaba tanto por vivir, todavía era capaz de sonreír en su interior. Quería decirle eso y expresarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

_Por favor - _pidió con sus ojos al cielo - _quiero tener la fuerza suficiente para decir sólo unas pocas palabras más… Quiero decirle que lo amo y así podré irme sin arrepentirme de nada, es mi último deseo…_

Pero ya no sentía sus labios y sólo había oscuridad frente a ella a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos.

¿Ranma había dejado de llorar? No podía oírlo…

El chico apartó a Akane unos milímetros para mirarla, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, demasiado fría… sus ojos parecían ausentes, casi sin brillo…

- Se supone que cuando mueras voy a olvidarte, pero eso no sucederá ¿sabes? Ninguna magia podrá apartarte de mi lado.

Acercó su rostro al de su prometida, su nariz cálida tocó la fría nariz de la muchacha y cerró los ojos, guiándose ciegamente, sus labios hallaron el camino hacia los de Akane y la besó, con un suave roce entreabrió los labios de ambos y se sumergió en ella, aún cuando sabía que no lograría hallar su calor.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se recostó al lado de Akane mientras aún la abrazaba

A los pocos minutos Akane dejó de respirar para siempre.

_Oye… Akane… ¿Recuerdas la obra de Romeo y Julieta? Fue un desastre ¿no? Yo no conocía esa obra, pero poco después de que la representamos nos hicieron leerla para la clase y como yo tuve que hacer de Romeo decidí prestarle atención, algo que pocas veces hago, a mi no me gusta leer y menos esos libros tan aburridos… Bueno, admito que no le preste la atención suficiente como sacarme una buena nota en el examen, eso lo sabes bien ya que me regañaste y de paso te burlaste de mí, pero la leí a conciencia, en serio, y noté que nuestra representación no se le parecía en nada, sobretodo por el final… Nosotros no le dimos un final tan trágico ¿verdad? Cuando leí esa parte, creí que esos dos eran un par de idiotas, sobretodo Julieta y el momento cursi en el que besa a Romeo buscando rastros del veneno que lo había matado. Que ridículo que justo ahora la comprenda y no sólo eso, que agradezca haber tenido más suerte que ella… Si, he tenido más suerte, porque recuerdo que ella se quejó de que no quedaba veneno en los labios de Romeo… _

_Espero que aún siga nevando…_

_¿Sabes Akane? Yo sabía que tendría más suerte que Julieta, porque la vieja dijo que el veneno que te esta consumiendo podía cobrarse una segunda victima y luego me gritó desesperada que no te fuera a besar… _

_¿Existirá realmente otro mundo en el que puedas golpearme por la decisión que he tomado? No me importa si te enfadas conmigo… Me he asegurado de que nadie te olvide, de que no desaparezcas y… de que permaneceré contigo para siempre… Si de verdad existe otro mundo, o si alguna vez tú y yo volvemos a nacer, te prometo que tendré el valor de decirte… _

- Te amo – susurró casi sin voz, aunque sabía que Akane ya no estaba ahí para oírlo.

Ranma cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el frío y la oscuridad se apoderaban por completo de él. Esperaba que el dolor cesara de un momento a otro.

La nieve aún caía sobre ellos.

La bicicleta rosada se detuvo frente al Neko Hanten. Xian-Pu bajó y se dispuso a entrar al restaurante. Si el hechizo había funcionado y realmente Akane estaba fuera de su camino, prepararía unos tallarines para Ranma e iría a buscarlo.

Pero no alcanzó a entrar al restaurante.

Una risa resonó a sus espaldas, más fría que la nieve a su alrededor, helándole la sangre en las venas. Volteó a ver el origen de ese macabro sonido y descubrió a la anciana Kokurokagami, la misma que le vendió la poción que le había dado a Akane y cuyos frutos esperaba con ansias. Xian-Pu intentó sonreírle a la anciana antes de preguntarle la razón de su visita o cómo supo donde vivía, pero de pronto la anciana le dio miedo y no logró mover su boca para esbozar una sonrisa, como si la cara se le hubiera congelado.

- Oh pequeña, pobre pequeña – musitó Kokurokagami meneando la cabeza, la expresión de su rostro era de lastima. Su arrugada mano acarició el relicario que colgaba de su pecho, el mismo que Xian-Pu le había visto el día que hicieron negocios – Eres una niña muy mala ¿sabes? A los niños se les dice que no hablen con extraños, que no acepten nada que provenga de un extraño… Bueno, bueno, tú no eres una niña ¿verdad? Pero como adulta responsable deberías saber que al comprar algo debes saber su efecto. Es lo maravilloso de los idiotas de tu edad, no son niños obedientes ni adultos inteligentes, el blanco perfecto.

- ¿De qué hablar? Usted insultar Xian-Pu… usted asustar Xian-Pu… No permitir, no saber con quien meterse ¡Xian-Pu ser una amazona!

- Tendo Akane – pronunció la anciana lentamente - ¿Ese era el nombre de la chica a la que le diste la poción verdad?

- Si – contestó Xian-Pu.

- Ya esta muerta.

Esas tres palabras fueron dichas rápido, como certeros disparos. Xian-Pu no se movió, no pestañeó, su cuerpo era como una estatua. Su mente recibió las palabras, las procesó con extrema lentitud, como si su cerebro se compusiera de engranajes atorados. Finalmente fue capaz de pestañear… de asimilar que su rival estaba muerta… su rival… pero… ¡No era sólo una simple rival!

- ¡¿Qué significar esto? Usted… Usted… ¡Decirme que sólo quitarla de mi camino!

- Estando muerta ya no puede interponerse en ningún camino ¿verdad? – razonó la anciana con una maligna sonrisa – Ah y me temo que tenemos un pequeño asunto que arreglar.

- ¿Arreglar… asunto? – Xian-Pu temblaba de rabia – Si yo ser asesina entonces yo matar a Kokurokagami.

La anciana volvió a reír. Xian-Pu tembló de miedo… No pudo evitarlo, esa risa era tan fría y espeluznante.

- Olvidé decirte que no era necesario mezclar tu sangre con la poción, la chica habría muerto de todos modos como si simplemente hubiera bebido veneno, pero si usas tu sangre, entras en un poderoso pacto en el cual la vida adquiere un precio. El precio por la vida que has cegado es tu juventud… Se obtiene el aspecto de una anciana horrible por el resto de la vida, tan espeluznante que nadie sería capaz de amar.

- ¿Perder mi juventud? – preguntó llorando - ¿Ranma nunca poder amar Xian-Pu?

- Ese precio habría sido suficiente para mi – dijo entonces Kokurokagami – en verdad me agradabas, una chica tan fuerte y orgullosa como tú me resulta encantadora, por eso te advertí que nadie debía besar a la chica… pero me temo que hay cosas en este mundo que son inevitables. Ese chico al que amas… Ranma… la ha besado.

- ¿Ranma?... ¿Tu decir que si alguien besar… la maldición?...

- El precio por dos vidas es más que sólo la belleza de tu juventud… es tu alma y tu esencia… Pequeña.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó Xian-Pu cayendo de rodillas – No me importa si llevarte mi alma, pero regresa la vida de Ranma.

- Lo siento, pero eso es imposible.

- ¡No!

Los ojos de Xian-Pu parecían querer salir de sus cuencas, cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, temblando.

- ¡No!... ¡No!

Sus gritos resonaron, desgarrando todo a su alrededor… Pero el frío había mantenido a la gente en sus casas… Nadie pudo oírla…

Xian-Pu miró sus propias manos y contempló horrorizada como estas se cubrían de un espeso líquido rojo… ¡Sangre!

La sangre se escurría entre sus dedos, entre sus cabellos, caían desde sus ojos y su boca.

- ¿Qué?...

- Adiós pequeña.

Kokurokagami abrió el relicario, dentro había un pequeño espejo color negro. La mujer colocó el relicario sobre la nieve y la sangre se escurrió hasta alcanzarlo e inundarlo.

- Mi nombre es un hechizo que me une a este espejo… Ahora es momento de cobrar el precio.

La piel de Xian-Pu comenzó a arrugarse y a perder su color, sus cabellos se aclararon hasta adquirir un tono ceniza y sus ojos de pronto quedaron blancos, no había color ni pupila. Desesperada, la joven china intentó refugiarse en su hogar, pero no podía verlo, sólo pudo sentir al tacto que su mano había alcanzado la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Xian-Pu! – gritaba Ko-Long con todas sus fuerzas, buscándola, no sabía en que casa era la entrega a la que había partido su nieta.

Poco a poco la nieve caía con menos intensidad. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Ko-Long aterrizó en una calle, cerca del mercado, mirando desorientada a su ardedor.

- ¿Le sucede algo abuela? – preguntó una dulce voz – Ko-Long se sobresaltó, pero sólo se trataba de Kasumi, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. La joven de larga cabellera castaña iba ataviada con un abrigo color granate y una gruesa bufanda de lana blanca, cargaba con unas bolsas repletas de comida.

- No lo se – contestó la anciana – creo que hasta hace un momento buscaba a alguien, pero no puedo recordar a quién o porqué… creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa.

La anciana se alejó rumbo al Neko Hanten, en su camino se cruzó con una preciosa jovencita de cabellos violáceos y ojos rojizos que se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Se detuvo para observarla durante un instante, pues el relicario que colgaba de su cuello le produjo un escalofrío, luego siguió andando. Al llegar a su destino notó un poco de polvo, como ceniza, esparcido en la entrada. Rápidamente se encargó de barrerlo con la mano para que no se viera tan sucio.

Kasumi por su parte siguió caminando hasta su casa. Al llegar las bolsas se resbalaron de entre sus dedos y cayeron sobre la nieve pues la fuerza que tenía para sostenerlas se esfumó de pronto. Comenzó a correr para tardar menos tiempo en llegar a la entrada del Dojo Tendo.

Un grito de angustia escapó de sus labios. Entre lágrimas sólo podía preguntarse cómo o por qué… Ranma y Akane…

Pero la blanca nieve, única testigo de la tragedia, no podía contestarle.

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Me van a matar! *Kikyo corre a esconderse* Ya, en serio, he llegado al final de esta pequeña historia.

Cuando la inicié, en el primer capitulo, dije que esta historia fue inspirada por una canción y un par de personajes. Me refería a Rin y Len Kagamine del programa de cantantes virtuales Vocaloids. La canción que me inspiró fue un fandub precioso que hicieron de esta canción, dejo acá el link para que la escuchen y/o descarguen. La recomiendo porque es preciosa y porque así entenderán de donde nació el fic, sería genial que al escucharla imaginaran este capitulo.

http : / /www . /file/180637273/c9991d81/Soundless_voice__Spanish_ . html

(copiar y pegar quitando los espacios, es que ff . net no deja subir links)

Los créditos de la canción pertenecen en primer lugar a Vocaloids y bueno, su compositor original que lamentablemente no se quien es. En segundo lugar a Marianne (marianneboss en youtube) que adaptó la letra, Elisa Petrikowski (pegajosa en youtube) quien cantó la canción y a Lucy Sánchez (lucysakura en youtube) quien hizo los coros. Bueno, siempre que tomo material que no me pertenece doy los respectivos créditos, es lo correcto.

En fin…

Lamento la tardanza, luego de publicar el capitulo anterior, técnicamente tenía este cap casi listo, sólo tenía que hacerle correcciones ¿y qué pasó? Primero me dio flojera, luego se me vino encima el 4 de mayo que es el cumpleaños de Shinichi Kudo y se me ocurrió hacer un video (video, no AMV, o sea, con dibujos míos de mi, me costó mucho) y después me dediqué a remodelar mi blog, todo entre medio de un proyecto para la U y demás cosas.

Así que en serio, perdón por la tardanza, es mi culpa que el cap no saliera antes, pero no quería subirlo sin corregirlo porque cuando escribí el fic, escribí los tres capítulos de un tirón sin revisar nada, por lo que era importantísimo corregir para evitar no sólo errores de ortografía, redacción y gramática, sino también detalles de coherencia en la historia (a eso me refería cuando decía que sabía que serían 3 caps y que la terminaría).

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y un saludo más que especial a Eli, Viry chan, Akaneiiro, Annkarem, Dark-Yuki01 y Ash y misty-yamile por sus reviews.

Ash y misty-yamile… Uf! "Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón" esta paralizado de momento, le seguiré en cuanto pueda, la verdad es que cuando no hago cosas de la U estoy hasta el cuello con proyectos de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito, eso sumado a que ya no veo Pokémon, me ha hecho difícil escribir lo que sigue. Sin embargo prometí que terminaría la historia y lo haré. Lamento mucho liarme tanto con mis propios proyectos que luego dejo esperando a mis lectores, pero bueno, creo que a todo escritor de fanfics le debe pasar de vez en cuando. Uno de estos días veré una maratón de openings/endings japoneses de Pokémon para inspirarme, escribiré y finalizaré la historia.

Y para variar, largas notas de autor jajaja, me despido por el momento. Puede que en una próxima ocación vuelva con fanfic más alegre... quien sabe jajaja.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


End file.
